The Wolf Guardian
by Coyote 71
Summary: Nearly a month has past since Trey had walked into the costume shop. Now the teen plans on putting that all behind him, but things change when Talbain shows back up.  prequil to Ninja Stalkers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Darkstalkers just own the OC.

Chapter 1: Bad Moon Rising

It was a calm peaceful day in the middle of November at a small town high school in the middle of Texas. Students were sleepin… I mean learning; while they anxiously waited for winter break to begin but the main focus was on certain teen who was staring out the window at the moment.

The teen had a light tan skin tone along with dark unkempt hair that stopped just above his neckline; he wore a black t-shirt with a brown zip-up hoody lining a dark blue denim jacket, for his lower half he wore baggy blue jeans with a dark brown belt along with a pair of brown lace up work boots covering his feet.

Right now the teen had lowered his head down on his desk, as he tried to get a certain thought out of his head that would not leave.

The said thought was of an incident that had happened almost a month ago. As much as he wanted to say it was all a dream, something kept telling him that it wasn't.

Maybe it was the fact that his friend was found passed out on the floor in his room or the fact that both of them, saw the same exact thing in their dreams. Whatever it was, all it seemed to do was haunt him.

Raising his head up, the teen watched as his fellow classmates either chatted with friends, secretly texted their friends, or just slept… studied, since there was no teacher in the room at the moment.

"_I wonder where the teacher is?"_ the teen thought to himself as he laid his head back down.

As soon as he rested his head again, the door opened catching the class's attention.

Looking towards the front, most of the students were surprised to see a man with long silver like hair that spiked backwards walk in. He wore a simple white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark blue slacks, with a pair of brown boots covering his feet.

Walking up to the board the man wrote down a few words before turning back towards the teens.

"Hello class my name is Jonathan Talbain, and as of now, I will be your history teacher for the rest of the year, any questions," the now named Jon said as he looked over the student body.

Hearing this, the teen jolted up from the name. Looking up towards the man, his eyes widen in shock.

Despite the man being human, the teen instantly knew who he really was. The memories from last month began to flood back, from the transformation to the blue and white fur blowing in the wind from when he was being cared home. The man before him was none other than the same werewolf the teen had once turned into.

"This can't be happening. This is got to be a dream or something," the teen said quietly to himself as he clutched his head in panic.

"Well since no one has any questions, we will begin, where your last teacher left off. Now please open your books to page 125," the newly dubbed teacher said as he wrote on the board once more.

Deciding that the best course of action was to not make a scene, the teen opened his text book to the designated page and followed along with the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After nearly an hour of lecturing had passed the bell rang. Looking up at the clock, Jon let out a sigh before turning towards the class.

"That's it for today. Now remember that you have a test on Friday so be sure to look over your notes this week, other than that, you can leave," Jon said as he began to erase the notes on the board.

Watching his fellow peers leave, the teen stood up and began to gather his things to leave, and while at the same time was hoping that Jon wouldn't notice him.

Just as he was about to head out the door, the teen heard the teacher call out to him.

"Excuse me, Trey was it. Can I please talk to you for a moment," Jon said as he starred at the back of the teen's head.

"Yes sir," was all the teen could say as he tried keep calm while turning to face the lycan.

Following the teacher towards his desk, the now named Trey began to grow even more worried when he saw the silvered haired man shut the door to the hallway, completely cutting off the noise from the outside while at the same time cutting off noise from being heard from the inside

As the silver haired man sat at his desk, he quickly pulled out a file and started going over its contents before looking back up at the teen.

"Now that we don't have anything to distract us…" Jon said as he stared at the teen before him, who at the same time was on the verge of a panic attack.

"I wanted to talk to you about…" was the teacher got out before being cut off by a loud thud.

Looking over the edge of his desk, Jon was surprised to see Trey passed out on the floor twitching slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Jon said as he stared at the comatose teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes of shaking and slaps to the face, Jon was able to wake the panic stricken teen.

"O.K., I can understand that you are real and everything but I think the question that is on my mind right now is why, are you still here?" Trey asked as he sat across from Jon.

"Trust me, I wanted to leave and did for a little while but for some reason, when I was about a few miles out of town, something told me to come back," Jon replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Your conscience, maybe," Trey suggested.

"Maybe, I don't know," Jon said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Another thing is that for some reason I've been feeling something malevolent approaching," Jon stated in dark tone.

"Malevolent, what do you mean by that?" Trey replied in a worried manner.

"I mean something that defines a darkstalker, but the energies I've felt are not as large as some foes I have faced, but they are something you shouldn't take lightly," Jon said as he looked out one of the windows.

"That's not good, but what should I do if I encounter one of these things?" the teen asked as he stared at the lycanthrope.

"All I can say is that you should keep your wits about or else you might end up dead," was all Jon said to the teen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out to his truck in the school parking lot, Trey had just thrown on his dark grey ball cap before he began to think over the things, Jon and he had just talked about.

"_Darkstalkers here, that's just impossible. Besides what would they want from a college town in the middle of nowhere?" _the teen thought to himself as he dug for his truck keys in his pocket.

Soon as his hand came in contact with them, the teen suddenly felt something off. The air around him felt as though someone was watching him or more like hunting him.

Looking behind himself, the teen only saw an empty parking lot and deserted high school.

Giving the area, one more look around, the teen shook his head and mumbled something to himself.

"Get a hold of yourself; it's just your imagination getting to you,"

But what the teen didn't notice was a dark figure lurking in the shadows, watching him as he started up his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As he rode the only thing Trey could hear was the sound of Blue Oysters Cult singing "Don't Fear the Reaper," over the radio in his 96 maroon Chevrolet pickup. As he drove down the old dirt roads, towards his dad's house to drop off some tools that he bowered from him, while he was at work.

Suddenly the radio and lights began to fade before dying out. Seeing this, the teen pulled the truck towards the side of the road, while giving a light sigh.

"Great, not the battery again," Trey said as he remembered how the truck's battery always seemed too corroded around the connecters, causing it to shut down.

Pulling out a wrench, the teen quickly popped the hood and set to work on getting the battery connecter cleaned off.

After a few seconds of unscrewing, brushing, blowing, and reconnecting the truck headlights flared to life once more.

"There, that should do it," Trey said as he slammed the hood closed, only to suddenly feel the same chill roll down his spine.

"Exscusssss me, do you think you help me," a cold and dark voice called from behind the teen.

Turning around the young Texan, couldn't help but stare at the unknown being in front of him.

The man wore a black hoody with the hood completely covering his head and face along with a pair of black jeans and sneakers.

"Umm sure, what do you need?" Trey replied nervously as he wondered where the man came from.

"Oh nothing much, jusssst a fresh body," the man said before as he rushed and pinned the teen by his neck, against the truck's hood.

Feeling the pressure on his throat, Trey began to struggle and gasp for air as he heard the figure chuckle at his pain. Tilting his head up the man's eyes flashed in the setting sun's light causing them to give a dark golden glow.

Seeing the unnatural color of the man's eyes was surprising but, what really scared the teen was the slit, snake like pupil in them.

With his free hand the man reached up to the hood and pulled it back to reveal a long dark scaled serpent head, which he flicked his tongue out to show that it was real.

"Wha-what in the world are you?" Trey gasped out as he tried to pry the snake's grip off of him.

"What I am is not important, but what is important is that I'm going to kill you. Now how should I do it, should I ssssqueeze the life out of you or do I just sink my fangsss into you and let my poisonssss slowly draw the life out of you. What do you think?" the snake man asked in a mocking tone.

Even though he was fight to get loose and for oxygen, Trey didn't want either of the choices. Grabbing onto the reptile's arm once more the teen tried to force it off of his throat or at least loosening it so he could breath.

Seeing this, the snake chuckled once more.

"You should know, that it is foolish of you to think that you can break free," the snake man said as he watched the teen struggle.

"Well then, why don't I help the boy out," a voice replied from behind the serpent.

Before the snake could look back, a white furred fist slammed into the side of his head causing him to release his grip on the young man, while at the same time throwing him a few feet into a nearby pasture.

Rubbing the spot that had been hit, the snake man began to hiss in anger as he looked up to see a dark blue and white furred werewolf, wearing a pair of dark blue karate pants with a yellow belt standing in front of Trey.

"Why are you protecting thisss filth werewolf?" the snake hissed.

"Cause he is my student and last I checked, I am in charge of protecting him in times of need," Jon replied as he cracked his knuckles for the upcoming fight.

"Well then, I guess I should give you the honor of dying alongside him then," the snake said before leaping at the werewolf.

Quickly dodging the snake's lunge, Jon delivered a knee to the serpents gut before slamming his elbow on to its neck. Only to have the snake hiss a little before lunging at him once more but this time with its claws.

As the two dark being continued to fight, Trey was starting to regain his bearings. Looking up the teen couldn't help but watch in amazement at the fight.

Every time snake would try and either bite or claw at the lycan, he would instead hit air before being struck by a painful punch or kick to the head or body.

From this, it looked like Jon was going to win this fight easily, but that was before the teen saw something move from behind the snake man.

"Jon, look out!" was all the teen could get out before the snake's tail rap around the werewolf's neck.

Laughing at the lycan's situation, the snake man grinned as he watched the wolf man struggle to get loose.

"_Oh man, I've got to do something,"_ Trey thought to himself as he looked around for something that could help Jon.

Looking at the same spot that Jon had hit the snake man, the teen suddenly remembered something he had borrowed from his dad.

Quickly throwing the door on his pickup open, Trey began to search through his things to find the said item that would help the darkstalker.

"Where is it, where is it," the teen asked himself as he moved stuff around before feeling something cold and metallic against his fingers.

"There it is," he said with a grin.

Back with the two dark beings, Jon was just beginning to lose consciences from the snake's coils as they continued to tighten around his neck.

"Heh, heh, guess it'sss time to say goodbye werewolf, any last wordsss," the snake man asked in a sadistic tone.

Before the werewolf could say anything a voice shouted out behind the scaled being.

"HEY, YOU OVER GROWN GARDEN SNAKE! EAT THIS!"

Turning around the snake man was suddenly slammed in the head by large, heavy object. Hissing out loud, his tail unwound it's self from Jon's neck causing the werewolf to land on his back.

Stepping back a few passes, the snake man tried to shake the small concussion off from the unknown opponent, but was slammed again but this time, in the same place Jon had punched him much earlier, and was followed up by another blow on the side of his jawline.

Falling into the ground in pain, the snake man held onto his wounded jaw and continued to hiss in pain before hearing the sound of the assailant's footsteps approaching.

"Man you're pathetic," a voice said over the wounded serpent.

Looking up the snake's vision had clear up enough to see Trey standing over him, with a now bloody pipe wrench gripped tightly in his left hand, while his other hand hung loosely by his side.

"Aaarrrgh, I'm going to kill you! You human piece of crap!" the snake man shouted as he jumped up and began to charge at the teen only to stop when the teen held his hand up.

"Before you do that, shouldn't you be worried about the pissed off lycanthrope behind you?" the teen asked calmly.

"The what?" the scaly replied before turning to see a fully enraged Talbain looming over him.

"NO WAIT I…" was all the serpent got out before Jon slammed him in the head with a roundhouse kick.

"Do you think, I'm going to let someone as dangerous as you, run loose in this world? Well then sorry to say this but. YOU ARE DEAD WRONG!" Jon said as energy began to build up around him before he threw his hand forward.

"**Dragon Cannon!**"

As soon as Jon shouted the attack, two wolf like flames appeared out of the energy flare up and started spiraling towards the serpent.

Letting out an ear piercing scream, the snake man wasn't even able to dodge before the flames hit.

When the attack made contact with the dark being, a pillar of fire erupted around him for a few minutes before dyeing down to reveal only a black ash cover ground.

"Whoa," was all that Trey could say as he stared at the spot the snake man once stood.

"Glad that's over. So are you all right?" Jon asked as he walked up to the stunned teen.

Seeing no response from him Jon let out a annoyed sigh as he remembered that the boy was still young and he had not experienced things like this before. So with another say the wolfman gentled rested his hand on the boy's shoulder, which seemed to pull him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be o.k." Trey said as he rested the pipe wrench on his other shoulder and grinned.

"Good, that's good. So what gave you the idea of using a wrench on him?" Jon asked as he stared at the object in the teen's hand.

"Have you ever used one of these things? Just put enough force into it and you can crack a skull with it," the teen replied as gave a slow practice swing.

"I see," Jon said as he gave a his sore neck a slight pop before he began to walk off.

"Wait!" Trey nearly shouted as the werewolf turned towards him once more.

"Yes, what is it?" Jon asked as with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I just wanted to say thank you and to ask if you want me to give you lift or something in return for saving me?" Trey replied with a small smile.

Hearing all of this caused Jon's eyes to widen a little. Never before in his travels had a human, thanked him for something and at the same time offered some sort of service to him. Sure he had been thanked by Felicia once or twice but she was a dark being.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'll be alright. As for you, just make sure to be more careful. Other than that see you tomorrow," with that said Jon continued to walk into the coming darkness.

As the teen stood there watching the wolf man leave, he couldn't help but smile.

"Well this is going to be an interesting school year," Trey said to himself as he watched the full moon begin to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkstalkers just the oc.

Chapter 2:

Walking down the crowed halls towards his last class, Trey couldn't help but think about last night.

To him it all seemed just like a dream but after finding marks on his neck followed by the dent in his truck all of those thoughts were dashed. Letting out a sigh, the dark haired teen looked up to see the hallway begin to thin out as he got closer to his class.

Walking into the classroom, Trey turned to see, Jon sitting at his desk reading a certain black book with an apple on it.

"Please tell me, you're not interested in that series," Trey almost pleaded as he walked up to the silver haired man.

"Not really, I just wanted to see what was so great about it, that's all. So far I hate it," Jon replied as he threw the book into the trash can.

"Seriously, if I ever find the person who wrote these stupid books, both of us are going to have a long talk, about what real werewolves are like,"

Before the two could continue their talk, the bell rang.

"That's the bell, now if you would please take your seat, my young eager student," Jon said in a joking tone as he stood up to begin his lecture.

"Yes, sir," was all Trey replied as he gave a mock salute while walking towards his desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few minutes into class when a knock at the door was heard.

Stopping from his teachings, Jon looked over to see a dark haired teen with oriental decent standing in the opening, wearing a black Japanese high school uniform looking in.

"Um hello, my name is Kage, Hantakuro. And I was wondering if this is world history, taught by Mr. Talbain? I'm supposed to be in that class right now," the foreign student asked as he stepped in and gave a slight bow.

"Yes, this is it, but I don't remember receiving any notice about a new student joining today," Jon replied as he stared at the young man curiously.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I've just moved here recently and they're still trying to get the paper work from my old school transferred over," Hantakuro said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well if that's the case, then have a seat over by Trey," Jon said as he turned back to continue his lesson.

Looking up from his notes, Trey saw the new student walk towards him, before he turned and sat in the open desk to Trey's left.

"Welcome to middle of nowhere," Trey said jokily, as a way to be friendly to the teen in hopes of making him feel welcomed. Only to get a cold shoulder in reply.

"Well if it matters any, my name is Trey," he continued.

This time the teen got a reaction from the new student, which was a dark glare out of the corner of the exchange student's eye.

"You do not have such rights to talk to me," Hantakuro replied as his voice changed from the calm and respectful tone to a cruel and dark tone, as he turned his view back at the front of the room.

"What do you mean by that?" Trey asked as he brushed the death glare off and returned it with his own challenging glare.

"What I mean is that in ways that only you can understand is that, I am a noble man, while you are nothing but a peasant," Hantakuro replied coldly.

"Tsk, well if that's the case, then that explains why you have that stick up your ass," Trey said sarcastically with a small grin, when he saw Hantakuro twitch a little from the insult.

"_Your time will come soon American, once I'm done with my mission, you'll be next"_ Hantakuro thought to himself as he gave Trey one last glare before turning back to the lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out into the cool November night, Jon couldn't help smile as he felt winter breeze blow though the small pasture clearing, that he used to practice his fight forms in.

Even though he was living in a world where darkstalkers were just myths and legends, still didn't mean he should slack off on his skills.

It wasn't till a few minutes into his training, when Jon sensed another presence nearby. Closing his eyes Jon began to focus his senses to the whole environment around him. Suddenly his eyes snapped open before he took a quick leap back, right where he once stood, were three silver kunai.

Giving a light growl, Jon turned his head towards the direction the blades had come from to see a person wearing a dark hooded cloak with a large scythe strapped to his back, squatting on a nearby tree limb.

"_Great just when I thought I've left the damn dark hunters behind, one decides show up," _Jon thought to himself as he shifted into his lycan form.

"Tonight you shall die, you demon mongrel," the figure said as pulled the scythe from his back before leaping into a down ward strike towards Jon.

Jumping to the side of the blade strike, Jon quickly countered the hunter's attack with a side kick to his ribs.

Dropping back from hit the hunter's hood fell off to reveal a red and black oni mask covering his face. Opening his cloak the dark hunter showed a black army sweater and dark camo pants tucked into a pair of combat boots underneath it. But what really caught Jon's eye was the small arsenal of knives and blades stashed inside the cloak.

"Oh boy, this is going to be one of those nights," Jon said to himself as shifted into a defensive stance, knowing full well that an offensive attack on a heavily armed opponent would be a bad idea.

Digging into his cloak, the hunter quickly drew a short sword before charging towards the werewolf.

Watching the oncoming attack, Jon twisted his body sideways to avoid the blade thrust before grabbing the attacker's wrist with his left hand and slamming his right elbow into the hunter's face.

Dropping his blade, the hunter could only grunt from pain, before he dug into his cloak once more to reveal a small white cloth ball before chunking it into the ground causing it to explode into a small smoke cloud.

Dropping into his stance once more, Jon waited for the smoke to either clear or the hunter to attack again. A few minutes later the smoke cleared to reveal an empty clearing once more, the only evidence of a fight taking place was a small patch of dug up earth where the scythe blade once rested.

Letting out a sigh, Jon began to walk back towards his home as he tried to figure out who attacked him and how they knew he was a werewolf at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Letting out another yawn, Jon couldn't help but groan as he tried to shake the sleep from his eyes, because of last night. He had been on alert the whole time, with barely any sleep at all.

"What happen to you?" Trey asked as he walked up to the half-awake lycan.

"I had a rough night, so drop it," was all Jon could say as he pinched his brow.

"Umm, o.k." was all Trey could say he stared nervously at the strung out wolfman.

"Mr. Talbain, you look as though, something is troubling you," a voice said behind the two.

Turning their heads towards the source, both saw Hantakuro walk into the room with what looked like a Band-Aid on his head.

"Jeese, how did you do that to yourself?" Trey asked as he glanced at the new student bruise.

"I tripped in the bathroom and hit my head on the sink, at home," Hantakuro replied as he walked towards his seat.

As the lycan and young Texan watched him leave, both could only shrug their shoulders from the exchange student's answer.

Watching the two conversation, Hantakuro noticed that Trey had some sort of connection with his target.

"_I believe it's time for me and Trey to have a little talk,"_ Hantakuro thought to himself as he sent one last glance at the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Late in the afternoon, after school, Trey was just leaving out the front doors of the building when suddenly.

"Excuse me, Trey was it. Can I talk to you for a moment," Hantakuro asked as he walked up to cap wearing teen.

"Yeah, what is it?" Trey replied as he glared at the dark haired foreigner, remembering that the said classmate had insulted him when they first met.

"I just wanted to know, how you and Mr. Talbain know each other. From what I saw you two seem to have a long history between you two." Hantakuro said as he leaned against one of the nearby walls.

"It's not really that long, we just met about two months ago," Trey said as he began to leave again.

"Oh o.k. then, I guess I should let you leave then. But before you go I do have one more question," Hantakuro said as his voice grew into a serious tone.

"Are you aware of what Mr. Talbain truly is?" He asked as he stared into the Texan's eyes.

Looking into the foreigner's eyes, Trey could already tell that Hantakuro was grilling him for something. Something that had to do with Jon's secret.

Letting out a sigh, Trey gave the new student a small grin.

"Last I check, he was a simple history teacher trying to make a living," the Texan replied as he gave a coyote like grin.

"I see. Well until then goodbye," Hantakuro said as he turned and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching him leave, Trey just shook his head and continued to head out towards his truck.

Just as he was about to unlock the door, there was suddenly three ping sounds right next to him. Looking over to the side, Trey saw three throwing stars imbedded into the door frame.

"What though!" was all Trey could get before hearing something land a few feet behind him.

"I don't know why but it seems like I'm losing my edge. Usually I could hit a target like you, without even trying," a muffled voice said behind the teen.

Standing right behind the dark haired teen, was the same mask wearing dark hunter that had attacked Jon the other night.

Seeing the masked hunter for the first time wouldn't have bothered the dark haired teen much, if it weren't for the fact that the said hunter wasn't flicking a kunai up and down lazily in his hand.

"Now then, why don't we try this one more time," the dark hunter said comely, before flinging the blade towards the teen.

"Oh crap!" Trey shouted before diving for the dirt.

Watching the kunai miss its target, the dark hunter grumbled to himself.

"First, I miss taking out the werewolf and now I can't even kill some stupid redneck," the dark hunter said to himself as palmed his face.

Reaching into his cloak, the dark hunter was just about to pull out another blade, when he was suddenly clocked in the side of the head by a haymaker punch.

"Come on, let's see what you got, mask boy," Trey replied as he gave the, bring it on sign with his hands.

Shaking his head, the masked hunter quickly picked himself up and glared at the teen.

"You don't know how much, I wanted to do this, since I met you," he said before performing a few martial arts moves.

"Oh this can't be good," Trey said to himself before being rushed by the cloaked being.

In almost a blink, the dark hunter had landed three hits into the teen's torso before following up with a front kick to the chest.

Slamming onto the ground, Trey grunted from the hits and began to pick himself up.

"Why you," Trey muttered before throwing a side kick into his opponent, only to have it grabbed in mid swing.

"Uh-oh," was the only thing he could get out before he was thrown to the ground once more.

Letting go of the teen's leg, the dark hunter began to laugh.

"I always heard that you American's we weak fighters but this is just too much," the dark hunter said as he continued to laugh at the Texan's pain.

Suddenly, the hunter felt something tackle him to the ground. Looking up the dark hunter saw a now pissed off Texan standing over him, with a firm grip on his jacket.

"I'll show you how tough we are," Trey shouted as he started to repeatedly punching the masked hunter in the face.

After getting a few hits in, he quickly let go of the hunter just before bring his foot down hard onto his masked cover face.

"Let's see you, get up from that," Trey said as he began to walk away from the hunter.

Just as he was a few feet away from the man, Trey heard a small grunt followed by a small clacking sound.

"Ugh, thanks a lot asshole, don't you know how hard it is to find a mask like this," the hunter shouted as he tried to cover the exposed half of his face, only to have the other side of his mask fall off.

Watching the last piece of the hunter's cover fall off, the dark haired teen couldn't help but raise an eye brow at the hunter identity.

"Hantakuro, why am I not surprised," Trey said as he watched the would-be hunter try and hold in his anger.

"Cause you're an idiot, that is blind of who is the real enemy," Hantakuro replied as he dropped into his fighting stance once more.

"Well if I'm blind, then why is it, I can see the true enemy so clearly," Trey said as he dropped into a boxer's stance.

After Trey had said that, Hantakuro charged towards the teen and delivered a high roundhouse kick. Only to have Trey block it and counter with three quick jabs to the Kage's face before finishing the combo with a left cross.

Dropping back a few steps, Hantakuro rubbed is sore face a bit before dropping back into his stance just in time to stop Trey's next punch. Wrenching the teen's arm to the side, Hantakuro proceeded to lay all sorts of kicks and punches on Trey before finishing with a spinning back kick to the chest.

Fumbling back from the kick, Trey did his best to collect himself, before charging the hunter again with a quick one-two punch.

Hantakuro simply blocked the weak combo before sweep kicking Trey's legs out from under himself.

"It's time to end this," Hantakuro said before drawing a dagger, from within his cloak.

Propping himself up with his elbows, Trey could only scoot back in defense as the now armed dark hunter advanced on him, only to stop when he felt his back press up against his truck tire.

Grabbing a hold of the dark haired teen's jacket, Hantakuro gave a sadistic grin as he raised the dagger above his head.

"Do you have any last words," he asked.

"No, but he might," Trey replied as pointing behind the dark hunter.

Turning around Hantakuro could only grit his teeth in fear, when he saw Jon standing there in his lycan form, cracking his knuckles.

"Why don't we finish our fight we started back in the woods much earlier," Jon said before grabbing the teenage hunter and threw him off of Trey.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jon asked as he watched Trey climb to his feet.

"A little banged up, but I'll be o.k." Trey replied as he gave the thumbs up.

"Good. Now, what to do we do with you?" Jon said as he started towards the downed dark hunter.

Just before Jon could get any closer, Hantakuro suddenly sprang to his feet before drawing a large hunting knife.

"This again kid. Well then before we begin I'll ask, are you sure you want to be doing this?" Jon asked as he dropped into his stance.

"I'm sure of it werewolf," Hantakuro replied before switching the blade to an under hand grip before charging the lycan.

"So be it then," Jon said to himself before launching a mid-kick to the hunter's gut.

Catching the full force of the kick caused Hantakuro to double over in pain. Seeing the teen suddenly drop his guard, Jon quickly grabbed the blade wielding arm and wrenched it over his shoulder, forcing the hunter to let go of his weapon.

Moaning in pain, Hantakuro clinched his arm tightly to himself as he tried to get feeling back into it. Just when he thought he could feel the pain lessen, he was suddenly struck right in his still sore face once more.

Watching the hunter drop back, Jon continued to launch punches and kicks every time Hantakuro took a step back. Suddenly Jon stopped, when he saw that Hantakuro was on his last leg, deciding that it was time to end this fight, Jon quickly dropped low before exploding into a high Muay Tia Kick to the dark hunter's chin, launching him into the air for a few seconds before he came crashing down onto the cold hard asphalt of the school parking lot.

Hantakuro couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, a high ranking dark hunter being beaten down by a demon mongrel, which also should have been an easy job to handle.

As he tried picking himself up, the young hunter felt something rub up against his back. Looking behind himself, he saw his scythe still clasped onto his back not even scratched from both the attacks and the fall.

"Huh, I forget about that," Hantakuro said to himself as he watched the werewolf advance

Watching the teen struggle to get up, Jon thought it would be a good idea to give him one last scare to get the point through.

Just as the lycan was about to grab the hunter, Hantakuro suddenly swung his scythe towards Jon.

Seeing the blade come at him, Jon quickly caught the handle of the scythe in almost a blink of an eye.

'_Scratch the scare part, this asshole is DEAD!'_ Jon thought to himself as he cut the blade of the scythe off with his claws.

Grabbing a hold of Hantakuro's army sweater, Jon used his claws to slice off the weapon laced cloak that enveloped the dark hunter.

Drawing his hand back Jon gave a deep growl as he prepared to stab his claws through Hantakuro's head. When suddenly he felt something grab his arm, looking back he saw Trey holding on to his arm preventing him from scurrying the dark hunter.

"Let go Trey. I need to do this," Jon said glared at the Texan.

"He's done Jon. Let him go," Trey said as he tried to hold the lycan's arm back even though he was still sore from the fight from before.

"You don't understand how these dark hunters are, Trey. If you leave them alive they will just keep coming back until the jobs done. Now let go so I can finish him," Jon growled out as he tried to get the teen to release his arm.

"Jon, if I let you go through with this. You'll just be the monster, that Hantakuro tried to describe you as," Trey said as continued to hold his ground.

Turning away from the teen, Jon returned his gaze on the young dark hunter. Looking into his eyes, Jon saw fear instead of hate and anger that most dark hunters had when he had defeated them.

Letting out a low growl, the werewolf threw the hunter onto the ground.

"Leave, before I lose my humanity," Jon said as he watched Hantakuro nod his head fearfully before running off into the night.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Trey released his grip on the lycan's arm.

"You did the right thing," Trey said as he watched sigh to himself.

"You should have let me finish him. Since he's alive he'll just come back later an finish the job," Jon said as he glared at the teen.

"Jon, you saw the look in his eyes. Just so you know around here we got a saying for that, it's called whipped. In other words he's not coming back," Trey replied hoping that would convince the werewolf not to pursue Hantakuro.

"You better be right," Jon said as he gave the teen one last glance before grabbing the dark hunters discarded cloak and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few miles out of town, a bruised and tired Hantakuro could be seen glaring at the place he just left.

"Mark my words werewolf, I'll be back and then I shall kill you and have my honor restored," Hantakuro said to himself, unaware that someone was standing behind him, listening to his rant.

"Failed the job, I see," the person said in a calm, young feminine voice.

Hearing that, Hantakuro turned quickly to see owner of the voice, his face quickly darken in fear cause of their presence.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked fearfully.

"Just coming by to see how the jobs going, but from what I'm seeing, I'm not real pleased right now," the voice replied as she continued to glare at the dark hunter.

"Wait just give me more time, I'll have the werewolf taken care of, if you just give me one more chance," Hantakuro pleaded as he practically got on his knees.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kage. But I don't take failure very well," the person replied while drawing a 9mm from her belongings.

"NO MS. HOOD, WAIT!" Hantakuro shouted only to be silenced by a pistol round.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1, thank you and all items to their perspective owners.

Sorry for taking so long.

Chapter 3: No Sleep Tonight

A few days after Hantakuro had left; things begin to return to normal. Well as normal as having a martial arts werewolf as a teacher could get.

By now Trey had gotten used to having Jon as his teacher, but it was still surprising to him was that Jon had picked the profession considering, he didn't like being around humanity to much but that was what Trey remembered from playing the game and from what he read on the net. So far from what the teen had seen Jon was pretty calm about being around the young adults.

Today though, Jon seemed different, almost like he was a little more on the edge.

The air around him gave off the feeling of being at the mercy of a vicious predator, which technically Jon was.

As he stood in front of the class, almost everyone couldn't help but feel nervous around him.

The room was completely silent except for the sounds of the grinding of the chalk on the chalk board and the ticking of the clock which everyone was praying that it would release them soon.

Suddenly the bell rang causing everyone to sit up fearfully in their seats. Everyone's eyes rested on the silver haired teacher as set the chalk down and turned towards the class.

Giving them one look over, Jon closed his eyes and said.

"You're dismissed," in an almost threating tone.

Hearing this, the class nearly scrambled out the door in hopes of not having to face Jon's wrath.

As soon as the last student had ran out with the door slamming behind him. The only person left was in the room besides Jon was Trey, who started to carefully make his way towards the lycanthrope.

"H-h-hey Jon, are you feeling alright?" Trey asked as he stood fearfully before him.

Turning his head towards the teen, Jon let out a small growl but stopped as soon as he saw Trey take a step back from him.

"I'm sorry, if I've made you and the other students feel a little uneasy today. It's just that the full moon is coming out tonight and usually it makes me become more violent during the day," Jon said as he walked towards his desk and sat down with a long sigh.

"Are you like this, every full moon?" Trey asked as he stood in front of the man.

"No, usually I'm much worse," Jon replied as he gave the teen a glare.

"I see," Trey said as he sat on top of one of the desk in the front row.

"But the real trouble well be at night," Jon continued as he buried his face into his hands.

"You mean, when you transform," Trey said as he caught onto the issue.

"Correct, usually I would just head out into the woods, far away from civilization and wait for the night to pass, but since I'm in a town that is scattered out as this. I would be impossible for me, to not end up attacking someone during my rage," Jon said with a heavy sigh.

Hearing this, the dark haired teen began to think of a way to help the discouraged wolf man with his problem, when suddenly an idea came to him.

"Hey, what if someone was to stay up and keep an eye on you during the night of your transformation. You know, just follow you around and make sure nothing bad happens while you're roaming around?"

Looking up at the teen, Jon was about tell Trey that it would be a bad the idea for someone to perform such a feat but stopped when he realized that the plan could actually work.

"You know, that would be a good idea but where are we going to find someone brave or either crazy enough to pull it off?" Jon asked as he stared back at the teen.

"I'll do it," Trey replied almost instantly.

Jon's jaw almost dropped, when the teen just volunteered like the idea of staying with a deadly violent werewolf, like it was nothing.

"Ar-are you sure?" Jon asked as he tried to hide his worry.

"Positive, and don't worry its Friday, so I don't have to worry about sleeping in tomorrow," Trey replied as he adjusted the straps on his backpack.

"What about your parents?" Jon asked in hopes that the problem would keep the teen from hurting himself.

"Don't worry, I got that covered. Just be ready and I'll be by around six," Trey said as he walked out of the classroom.

"No, Trey wait…" was all Jon could say before the door slammed shut.

"What have I done," Jon said to himself as buried his face into his hands once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Trey noticed about Jon's place was it was a ways out from even the county roads, which ran across the town out skirts.

As he drove up the dirt path towards the darkstalker's home, the teen began to go over his plan in his head for tonight.

"Alright, keep it simple, just stay awake, make sure Jon doesn't hurt himself or anyone else, and try to stay alive. Yeah just that simple," Trey said to himself as he finally pulled up to Jon's place.

Climbing out of the cab of his truck, the teen began to look over the place, his teacher called home. The clearing mostly consisted of a small house and an old sheet metal barn, surrounded by a large acreage of pastures and woods.

"Not a bad place," Trey said to himself as he switched his hoody and denim jacket combo for a heavy black hooded work coat.

Digging around in his truck one last time, the teen grinned to himself as he slammed the door shut while carrying out a black mag-light and a crowbar.

Walking up to the front door, the teen gave it a few short knocks before waiting for a response. After waiting for a few seconds, the young Texan was about to knock again when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Trey, I'm out here," Jon shouted from behind the teen.

Turning around, the teen saw the lycan teacher, dressed in a white t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans with brown work boots, standing in the barn entrance.

As Jon watched the teen make his way towards him, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the item in the student's hand.

"Why are you carrying a crowbar with you?" Jon asked as he turned to head back into the barn.

"Cause my dad, came home early from work and I was unable to raid his gun safe," Trey replied as he followed behind the werewolf.

"I see, anyway help me out here," Jon said as he picked up a pair of shackles.

"Umm, why do you have a pair of cast iron shackles with you?" Trey asked as he watched the silver haired man wrap the chain around a nearby post.

"The reason why is that, this isn't the first time, I've tried to restrain myself when I've transformed," Jon stated as he snapped one of the manacles onto his wrist.

"I see," the Texan replied as the wolf man handed him, the key to the cuffs before snapping the other one on.

"Anything else, I should know?"

"Yeah, try to stay alive," Jon said as he sat down, with back towards the post before closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Morning_

The first thing Jon felt when he started to wake up was the warmth and comfort of a bed rather than the cold hard ground of the barn.

Opening his eyes, Jon's vision was filled with the site of his bedroom's ceiling rather than the wooden raptors of the barn. Wondering how he got from one place to another, the lycan was about to rub his brow, when he suddenly saw that he still had the shackles on his wrists, except that the chain that had connected them was snapped clean off.

"I-I got loose," Jon said to himself in fear.

"Then that would mean,"

Jon stopped when he caught a scent that had haunted him since he found out about his lycanthrope, along with a coppery taste in his mouth.

"Blood," was all Jon said as he looked over the side of his bed, to see a Trey's body lying face down on the ground covered in the crimson substance.

"Oh no, what have I done. WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Jon shouted.

"What?" a barely awake Trey said as he pushed himself up from his position.

Jon's head suddenly snapped towards the supposedly dead teen.

"You-you're alive," the silver haired man asked in shock.

"Uhhh, yeah," Trey replied as he tried to stay awake.

"Oh, thank God," Jon said before embracing the teen in a hug.

"Ummm, Jon," was all the teen could say as he felt disturbed by the wolf-man's action.

"What, oh sorry," Jon replied as he released the teen, when he realized what he was doing.

"But wait, what about the blood on your jacket?" Jon asked, still fearing that he might have killed someone still.

"I accidently got some it on it, while you were running around, but don't worry the blood's not human," Trey replied as he yawned from the lack of sleep.

"Ok, I'm glad to hear that, but still where did it come from?" Jon asked once more.

"I'll let you know in another hour or two," the teen replied before lying down once more.

"Why in another hour?" Jon asked with some anger in his voice.

"Because, I've been up all night making sure, that you were staying out of trouble. So good night," was all Trey said before passing back out on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Night_

"Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah try to stay alive," was all the teen heard before watching the wolf man fall asleep.

"Noted," Trey said himself as sat against another post.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later, Trey was already on the edge of boredom. Since he knew Jon's lycanthrope side could cause a lot of damage, the teen had to keep on alert at all-time during the transformation. Meaning that Trey could not have anything around to distract him, this right now was starting to have its drawbacks.

"Just great, it's only eight o'clock and I'm already at the edge of my patience," Trey said to himself as he checks his watch. "I should've brought a book or a magazine or something,"

Looking at Jon once more, the teen could only sigh at the job he had volunteered for.

"Maybe nodding off for a few minutes wouldn't hurt," the teen said to himself before shutting his eyes for a power nap.

A few minutes later the young Texan, was jolted awake by the rattling of chains.

"What, Jon?" Trey asked hazily.

Looking over at the lycanthrope, the teen's eyes suddenly bulged out in fear, at the site of Talbain in his werewolf form, as he snarled and tried to break loose from the chains.

"Oh, that's not good," Trey said to himself while bring his crowbar up to defend himself, just in case.

"Ok as long, as the chained holds up. No one will get,"

Was all the teen could say before the chain gave away, from the werewolf's fighting.

"Oh crap! Not good," Trey shouted as he prepared for a possible mauling.

As he raised his make shift weapon to defend himself, the teen was suddenly tackled to the ground by the wolf man. Feeling his weapon fall from his grip, the teen suddenly felt the werewolf push off of his chest.

"Uggh, what just happened," Trey asked as he looked down to see a muddy paw print on his shirt but suddenly froze when he realized something. "Wait, where's Jon?"

Turning around, the young man saw the retreating form of the lycanthrope, dashing into the nearby woods.

"Oh, that's not good," Trey said to himself as he picked up the crowbar and followed after the runaway wolf-man.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes pursing the lycanthrope, a now winded Trey could be seen trotting into a nearby clearing.

"Great, I lost him," Trey said disgruntledly to himself, as he looked any sign of Jon being nearby. "Where is he?"

The teen's question was answered by a long piercing howl, just a few meters away from him.

"Oh man, I hope that's not a bad thing," the Texan said to himself as he ran towards the cry.

Stumbling into the location of the wolf's cry, Trey saw a familiar blue bushy tail swaying nearby as the owner of it dug into its now claimed meal.

Keeping quiet as possible, the teen tried to move to a better angle to see what the lycan was eating, only to accidently step on a twig; causing it to snap.

Hearing the noise, the werewolf's ears suddenly perked up in alarm. Turning towards the teen, the beast began to growl; just before he turned and ran off into the woods once more.

"Uggh, great, lost him again," the teen said to himself as he looked over towards the mess the werewolf left behind. "Better check and see who or what that is,"

Walking over towards the mass, the teen gave slight gulp in fear as shined the mag-light on the body.

As the light unveiled the object, Trey was relieved to see that it was a large deer.

"Well that's a relief," he said to himself as he inspected the large buck.

Looking over the large white-tail, the teen couldn't help but admit that he was impressed that Jon had brought down such a large size animal in his feral state, suddenly a low growl was heard right behind Trey.

Hearing the noise caused the blood in the Texan's veins, turning around slowly he saw the savage Talbain crotched down snarling at him.

"Oh no, not again," was all Trey could say as he knocked over once again by the wolf-man.

Falling back, Trey felt the back of his jacket come in contact with the deer cadaver. Once he landed the teen tilted his head back to see the retreating form of the lycan running off into the woods.

"Great, just great, I can't believe I just let him get away again and…" was all Trey could say when he noticed an odd smell coming from himself.

"What the... ah ugh. Man, now I smell like a processing plant," the teen said out loud as he tried to shake the deer blood from his coat.

After giving his jacket a few shakes, another howl pierced the night. From the sounds of it, the teen estimated that it was just a few yards from his location.

Throwing his coat back on, Trey began to dash towards the wolf's call, only to come upon a barb wire fence, that lead into an open pasture.

"Oh please tell me, he didn't…" was all Trey said when he noticed a tuff of white and blue fur on the barbs.

"He did," was all he could say to himself as he crawled through the fence line.

Walking through the small cow pasture, Trey began to grow really nervous when he saw the outline of a farm house nearby by.

"Aw man, I hope Jon isn't up there," he said to himself.

Looking around the open field, the teen suddenly saw the werewolf eating a large bull near the fence line.

"Now that's a slab of beef," Trey said to himself, as he cautiously walked towards the lycan.

Just as the teen was, only a few steps away from the wolf. Jon suddenly turned his head towards Trey and began to growl at him.

Holding his hands up, Trey stood still for a few minutes, just before he began to slowly approach the werewolf again, while speaking as gently as possible.

"Easy Jon. I don't want any trouble,"

Growling at the teen for a few minutes, the lycan suddenly stopped just before turning his and giving a loud snort at Trey.

'Ok that's different,' Trey thought to himself as he watched Jon continue with his meal.

"Now, why is it that every time I'm around you, you don't try and rip my face or something, like most werewolves in the movies and books,"

The only response the young man got, was the continued sounds of the lycan digging into its meal.

"Is it, maybe…?"

Was as far as the teen got, just before he heard the sound of a back door being kicked opened.

"Damn coyotes!" a voice shouted out from the farm house, followed by the crack of a shotgun.

"Oh, crap!" Trey nearly shouted, when he saw the slug hit the dirt between him and Jon.

Both Jon and Trey turned and made a dash for the back pastures, in hopes of getting out of range of the angry rancher.

As the teen was running for his life, he suddenly felt something grab onto the back of his jacket, just before he was slung onto the back of the werewolf.

"What the… Jon!" was all Trey could say, as the werewolf leaped over the fence line and into the brush while dodging the buck shots.

With one hand on his hat and the other gripping the wolf-man's pelt for his life, the teen could only grit his teeth and dodge every branch and twig that he could.

Suddenly the forced path opened up to a small clearing. Before Trey could even figure out where he was, he was suddenly flipped forward from the lycan making an abrupt stop.

Lying on his back, Trey looked up to see Jon standing over him.

'Oh man here it comes,' he thought to himself, as he waited for the wolf to go for his neck or his chest.

What he got instead was the cold feel of the lycan's nose rubbing up again him. Opening his eyes the young man was surprised to see the werewolf nosing him like a normal wolf looking after its pup.

After a few more nuzzling, the lycanthrope lot out another loud snort and began the walk off into the back pastures once more.

Picking himself up, Trey began to carefully follow the wolf being into the woods, but unlike before the said wolf didn't try to lose the teen in the back woods.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Present_

Jon could only sit and stare in confusion at the story, Trey had told him.

"Then what happened," Jon asked as he took a sip of some coffee he had just made.

Raising his head from its resting position on the table, Trey looked up at the lycan and replied.

"After that, you just went and dropped two more bucks, five cotton-tails, and a goat. Then you returned here and fell asleep in your bed, that's about it,"

Hearing this Jon began to think.

"So not once did I try and attack you?"

"Nope, all you just did was run me over a couple of times," Trey said as he let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

'That can't be right, I'm usually more violent during my transformations," Jon thought to himself when he suddenly saw the teen get up and began to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm heading home, since my work here is done. Plus you look like you could use some alone time for yourself," Trey said as he stood near the door.

"See you on Monday, Mr. Talbain," the teen said with a bit of humor in his voice as he left out the door.

"Yeah, see you in class," Jon said but because he was so deep in thought, he didn't even noticing the teen as leave.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Slamming his truck door shut, Trey was just about to start the engine when he looked up at Jon's place once.

'He doesn't need my help. He's done this enough to know what to do, besides, I'll just get in the way,' he thought to himself as he cranked the engine and drove back towards the county roads that lead to town.

Trey was just about to turn the radio volume up, when he notice that he was running low on gas.

"Better fuel up or I'll be pushing this thing home," the teen said as he turned the volume up just in time to hear "Fortunate Son" by CCR playing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After the teen had left, Jon had gotten up and was about to go see what kind of damage he did to his place, when he notice a strong lingering scent from Trey, nearby.

'How can his scent trail still be this strong, even though he left just a few minutes ago,' Jon thought to himself as he looked for the source of the smell.

Walking into his dining room, the silver haired man noticed the teen's jacket resting on the chair.

"He must have forgotten about it," Jon said as he picked the blood stained piece of clothing up.

As the wolf-man, lifted the coat to inspect it he noticed something in one of the pockets.

"What's this?" Jon asked to himself as he dug out, the teen's cell phone and wallet.

"Oh boy, the kid probably going to need these,"

Throwing on a shirt, some shoes and his martial arts coat, Jon walked out towards the barn, to get his bike, in hopes of catching up with Trey before he got too far.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling into a nearby service station, the said teen got out of his truck and was just about to retrieve his billfold, when all he felt nothing but air in his back pocket.

"What the…" Trey said to himself as he began to pat himself down looking for his wallet.

'Great, I must have left it back at Jon's place,' the teen thought to himself while climbing into the cab of his truck.

"Excuse me, mister," a young voice called out to the Texan.

"Huh, yes?" Trey replied as he turned to see a young girl with blonde and blue eyes wearing what looked to be a red riding hood getup, standing behind him.

'Where have I seen her before?' Trey thought to himself as the site of the young girl jogged his memory about something important, but from the lack of sleep, his mind was only drawing a blur.

"Can you help me? I've lost something of mine and I think you would be a big help in finding it," the blonde-haired girl said in a calm peaceful voice.

"Um, sure what is it?" the teen asked while still trying to figure out where he saw the girl from.

"Oh, it's just that I'm missing my big bad wolf. He has big eyes, big ears and big teeth so he shouldn't be hard to miss," the girl said as if it was nothing.

'Wait a minute, blonde hair, blue eyes, red hood, look for a wolf,' after listing these things in his mind, Trey's eyes suddenly widen in fear.

"Shit, BB," was all he could just before feeling the metal prongs of a Taser rammed into the side of his throat, followed by the painful shock.

The young girl giggled as she watched the fall back into the truck cab.

"Too easy," BB said as she shoved the rest of the teen into the vehicle, just before climbing in and driving off with him.

* * *

><p>Hope ya'll enjoyed the finished work.<p>

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but don't worry I'll get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
